<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>T'is the Season by Hesesols</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533876">T'is the Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesesols/pseuds/Hesesols'>Hesesols</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rapture in the Mundane [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Christmas, Secret Santa, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesesols/pseuds/Hesesols</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For their first Christmas together, Rukia thinks she’s gotten Ichigo the perfect gift. Only time will tell if that is indeed the case.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rapture in the Mundane [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>T'is the Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneKurosaki/gifts">AriadneKurosaki</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The World of Living and its customs can be… <em>strange</em>, for the lack of a better word. These western holidays— their unique traditions and origins especially, they baffled her.</p><p>"So you're telling me that somewhere out there is a man dressed up in a funny suit going down chimneys at night to <em>give </em>presents? And he does that <em>every year?</em>"</p><p>Rukia's frown deepened. Ichigo better not be making this up just to make fun of her because it made no sense at all.</p><p>"Why would he do that? And if he's so big—" she pointed to the neon lights decoration of the jolly old man dressed in a red suit. They must have passed by at least a dozen depictions of the famous Santa Claus in the shopping mall and in each of them, the artists have given him a more than generous waistline. Rukia couldn't help but wonder if the reason behind his giving nature was the fact that he already has too much and was trying to lose weight! "—how can he squeeze through such a narrow chimney?"</p><p>Ichigo snorted, hid his smile as he tightened his grip on her hand, tugging at her to make sure she doesn't stand in front of the shop windows for too long or stare too hard at the window displays of cute fluffy toys and plushies. The last time she did that, the shop assistants caught on and Rukia was almost talked into buying every single rabbit-themed plushie the store had to offer. He had to stage an emergency exit before she bled his wallet dry.</p><p>The pout she gave him in response was adorable, even if he was slightly miffed at the starry-eyed look of adoration she so readily gives to those soft cuddly things instead of him.</p><p>"It's something parents make up to get their children to behave. Santa Claus is not what Christmas is about."</p><p>Rukia quirked an eyebrow at that, eyebrows furrowing as she asks, "so what is Christmas supposed to be about then?"</p><p>Ichigo frowned. His mother's upbringing was decidedly more westernized than most Japanese and as such he remembered a handful of vaguely religious traditions and stories from childhood. Masaki used to tell them stories about a saviour born in a manger and the three wise men who visited him bearing gifts. Licking the frosting off the ladle after the Christmas cake goes into the oven was a privilege he looked forward to and Masaki indulged in.</p><p>But more than that, it was the surge of love that kept him warm despite the freezing cold. It was the glow from the strung-up Christmas fairy-lights, silver garlands and festive decorations, Christmas songs from the radio and peals of carefree laughter - giggles from the twins, his mother's hearty chuckles and even the Old Goat Chin's booming laughter seems tolerable on this occasion, as they open the presents laid out under the Christmas tree.</p><p>"Christmas is about being appreciative of what you have instead of what you don't, about spending time with the people you love and being reminded that giving is always better than receiving. You'll know it when see them smiling as they unwrap their presents."</p><p>Rukia tilted her head up to look at him.</p><p>"Sounds like you have a lot of experience with this Christmas thing. How do you celebrate it then?"</p><p>He scratched the back of his head.</p><p>"Some Western countries celebrate Christmas as a religious holiday. I think they go to churches on Christmas Day and stuff. But in Japan, people tend to celebrate Christmas on Christmas Eve and treat it like a second Valentine's Day, so it's really more like a day for couples and lovers than anything else really."</p><p>"Oh so what <em>exciting </em>activities have you planned for us then?" she asked, violet eyes glimmering as her lips curved into a teasing grin.</p><p>Ichigo blushed but didn't let go of their linked hands. If he had his way, they would stay linked, fingers intertwined- sweaty palms and freezing cold be damned- all the way until they went home to the apartment they share.</p><p>It's tiny but cosy, very much lived in with traces of him and her sprinkled and dusted over every inch of space, echoing in the stupid bunny-themed couple's mug they used, his messy study desk with an assortment of notes scattered, the hair ties she kept losing only for them to turn up in the most random places, the single room and bed they shared where one side of bed will always smell more like her than him.</p><p>"A-Ah."</p><p>His grip tightened. A lot of things have changed after the War. Most of them were for the better. As Head Captain<em>, </em>Kyoraku believed that the supernatural connection of the Karakura Town with Soul Society warranted a Captain-level Shinigami to be stationed permanently there was an overseer of sorts and who better than the Shinigami who was already a favourite with the town's residents, especially that of their Substitute Shinigami.</p><p>Things with Rukia were good, better than good actually.</p><p>He liked the fact that there was an 'us' and 'home' with Rukia now- two things that he couldn't help but give a stupid dopey grin in response every time he thought about it. He didn't want to go back to them sleeping on separate beds, pretending to be platonic best friends who wouldn't think twice about acting as a human shield for the other in the heat of the battle.</p><p>The labels on their relationship might be new. They have really only started sharing the same bed weeks ago and he was still learning the ways to touch her to make her body arch and moan his name but with Rukia, things like living together and supporting each other as partners both on the battlefield and out of it, seemed to come as easy as breathing.</p><p>Sure they have their fights and disagreements, mostly because she insisted on keeping <em>way </em>too many Chappy memorabilia in their shared space. They fought over things- silly and inconsequential things like who had bathroom privileges first thing in the morning or whose turn it is to actually do the dishes, and sometimes over important life-and-death kind of issues when Rukia accused him of being overprotective of her to the point of self-sacrificial and vice versa, but things always worked themselves out eventually.</p><p>Playing house and building a life together— he's there juggling university classes and his Substitute Shinigami duties, Rukia as the Thirteenth Division Captain divvied up her time between her paperwork, Hollow-slaying, her part-time job at the café nearby and also taking the occasional art class when it suited her, can be hard.</p><p>Their life together might be messy, loud, and frustrating at times but Ichigo knew deep down inside- they belong, knew it with the surety and certainty that the Sun still shines behind rainy grey clouds now that Rukia is there with him. He envisioned holding on to this for as long as he is alive and breathing, maybe even longer still if Fate is willing.</p><p>He didn't want to let go.</p><p>"I reserved a table for us at a nice restaurant nearby. It's not much but I was thinking we could have a nice dinner date, get a cake and go see the Christmas lights later. And then when we get home, we can exchange Christmas presents."</p><p>Her smile was soft and slow to unfurl around the corners, slight enough that Ichigo almost missed it. But he felt her grip tightening on his and there was a lump lodged in his throat when he caught the light pink dusting her cheeks as she whispered softly to him.</p><p>"Ah, I'd like that."</p><p>Rukia said very little on the way home but she didn't let go of his hand, not until they passed the threshold of the house and had to put their groceries away. Ichigo would vehemently deny it if she ever brought it up but it needed to be said- the boy was soft for her, so <em>hopelessly</em> soft that all she wanted to do was make him as happy as he made her, to show him just how much she valued this life by his side.</p><p>Life in the Living World can be foreign and sometimes awkward for her but with them together, it was strangely beautiful. She vowed to make their first Christmas together the best and most memorable Christmas for him yet.</p><p>It was time to bring in the reinforcements.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>During their next bi-weekly visit to the Kurosaki household, the girls practically kidnapped Rukia from their brother's side the second she stepped through the doors, uncaring of his protests, citing the need for some much-needed girl talk as they sequestered themselves in their bedroom and barricaded the doors.</p><p>Isshin was aghast, dramatically lamenting to the gigantic poster of his wife with tears and snot running down his face, much to everyone's chagrin but to no one's surprise.</p><p>"Oh Masaki! Why is it that no one in this family loves Papa any more?! Our beloved daughters have been so distant ever since they started high school and now they even managed to corrupt our third daughter. They are conspiring to keep secrets from me! How can they be so heartless? Have I not done right by them?"</p><p>Karin snarked out a reply of something along the lines of how a grown man should be more mindful of his actions and stop embarrassing them, while Yuzu's tone took on a more adamant edge, echoing from behind the locked doors with an air of finality enough to make a grown man quiver.</p><p>"I mean it, <em>Otou-san! </em>No peeking and no eavesdropping or no dessert for the rest of the month!"</p><p>And that was that. The threat of not having any of his youngest's famous desserts this close to Christmas was scary enough that the older man begrudgingly retreated down the stairs, opting instead to pout and sulk by the corner.</p><p>.</p><p>"You should knit him a scarf! Definitely something handmade! You can't go wrong with that, Rukia-nee!"</p><p>Yuzu's enthusiasm was infectious and Rukia found herself smiling just looking at her. The younger girl beamed and practically glowed from the thought. By comparison, Karin's response was more reserved as she continued flicking through the magazine in her hands, only half-listening to their conversation as her twin rambled on.</p><p>"It's so romantic! Ichi-nii would be so happy when he receives his present. Oh what about a matching set of beanie and scarf?"</p><p>The younger Kurosaki grinned, "Something to keep him warm- both in body <em>and </em>in heart."</p><p>Karin gave a loud snort, flashing a sly grin as she quipped from her place on the bed, "<em>Oh</em> I can think of a few other things that Rukia-nee can do, even <em>without</em> a hand-knitted something, to keep him warm- <em>in body and in heart.</em>"</p><p>"Karin! TMI!"</p><p>Yuzu tutted somewhat scandalized with her sibling's bluntness, but Karin merely rolled her eyes, shrugging.</p><p>"It's not exactly a secret, Yuzu. There is only one bedroom in Ichi-nii's flat and it's tiny enough that I don't think they can fit another bed inside it."</p><p>Rukia's face flushed into a deep red, squirming under the gaze of the younger girls as both pairs of eyes zeroed in on her. She cleared her throat, wringing the hands in her lap.</p><p>"I-I have honourable intentions towards your brother!"</p><p>It was a very Rukia-thing to say. Despite her best attempts to integrate herself into modern society, her speech pattern was at times <em>off</em>, somewhat out of touch with modern lingo but the twins felt the endearing sincerity behind her words all the same.</p><p>Yuzu and Karin shared a look of wry amusement before they burst out laughing, causing Rukia to wince and stiffen; thinking that she said something wrong.</p><p>Just as she was about to open her mouth to apologize, the two latched on to her and enveloped her into a warm hug, giggling as they told her, "We know you do, Rukia-nee. We're just teasing."</p><p>Karin gave her a playful smirk, "If Ichi-nii ever pisses you off, just say the word. I happen to know where Goat-Chin keeps all the baby pictures."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Rukia-san! Hi! Over here!"</p><p>Orihime waved at her from across the street, shouting for her attention as soon as she saw her. The orange-haired girl's cheeks were flushed from the cold despite being dressed appropriately for the weather in her beanie hat, woollen scarf and thick sunflower-yellow jumper. Uryuu stood next to her, wearing a matching cable-knit as they waited outside the sewing shop with their hands linked.</p><p>The two made a cute couple, made cuter by the undeniably <em>soft </em>glances Uryuu gives to Orihime when he knew she wasn't looking. Rukia smiled. Their bond was strong even before Yhwach's invasion and after the War, it positively flourished, so much so that no one among their circle of friends even batted an eye when they announced that they were officially together as a couple. They were good for each other, evenly matched and suited, from a shared passion for the arts and crafts, their scholarly aptitude to their personality traits- as Tatsuki would say, they balance each other out.</p><p>Uryuu's cynicism seemed to be tempered somewhat by his girlfriend's infectiously positive outlook in life. She would drag him out dancing under the rain, laughter ringing out in peals and spills as they are both drenched and soaked to the bones by the end of it, and he would see no reason to refuse her, even when he had a perfectly good and functioning umbrella in his backpack.</p><p>He is steadfast, a constant presence that grounded her. With him, Orihime's insecurities, her struggles with her own inadequacy despite her bubbly appearance; they didn't seem to have a need to exist. These days, the other girl's happiness seemed to radiate from within, shining with a sort of quiet confidence in the way she spoke and carried herself.</p><p>She has truly gotten over her childhood crush and was much better off because of it. Uryuu treated her like the princess that she was and she deserved nothing less.</p><p>Rukia kept her musings to herself, waving back to them as she crossed the street.</p><p>They were due to go on their weekly shopping trip to their favourite sewing shop and on this occasion Rukia tagged along.</p><p>"Thank you so much for letting me come with today. Are you sure I'm not intruding or interrupting anything?" she asked. She was naturally wary of playing third wheel on the couple's 'not-a-date' dates but Orihime seemed to think nothing of it as she waved off her concerns.</p><p>"Don't be silly, Rukia-san. Uryuu doesn't mind and neither do I. The more the merrier! I think it's really sweet what you're trying to do. Kurosaki-kun is going to love his Christmas present from you! Isn't that right, Uryuu?"</p><p>Her boyfriend gave a firm nod in response.</p><p>"Orihime is right. If you want to, I can even lend you some books on knitting. I think that you will find them quite helpful, especially if you are a beginner."</p><p>Rukia smiled. She has such kind friends. She was more than grateful seeing as to how she knew next to nothing about knitting. Orihime's sewing skills were of course far more superior to that of her cooking and Uryuu's skills spoke for themselves given the number of times Ichigo had asked for his help in patching up Kon. She reasoned that in the presence and company of such accomplished masters of the craft, she was in good hands.</p><p>Rukia knew she made the right decision as soon as she opened the doors and stepped foot into the shop.</p><p>Colours and fabrics of all sorts clamoured for her attention. There were simply too many to choose from and she was overwhelmed, not knowing where to direct her attention to in the shop. There was a year-end sale going on at the ribbons section and Rukia was half tempted to look at the colourful displays even when she knew she didn't need to buy any.</p><p>Thankfully, Orihime seemed to have caught on to her slightly panicked state and gently steered her towards the other side of the shop, telling her to have a look at the colours they have on the yarns instead.</p><p>Rukia decided on the colour easily enough- a soft calming shade of grey that verges on silver under the light. The colour was something that she could imagine Ichigo wearing without clashing horribly with his hair.</p><p>With that done, Orihime then advised her to pick out a worsted weight yarn- something that would be suitable for most projects and definitely something a beginner should start off with. She picked out the right pair of knitting needles based on the recommendations listed on the back of the yarn skein and headed straight to the counter.</p><p>With her own purchases done and paid for, Rukia took her time leisurely browsing, oohing and aahing at the cute and colourful bunny-printed fabric patterns with Orihime while Uryuu restocked his travel sewing kit with the necessary threads, buying half a yard of floral-themed prints for what he claimed to be for an ongoing project.</p><p>All in all, the shopping trip was much better (and shorter) than she thought it would be. They were out of the shop in less than half an hour.</p><p>That was, Rukia belatedly realized, the easy part.</p><p>.</p><p>"You have to loop it like this so the needle can go through," explained Orihime as she cheerfully demonstrated for the umpteenth time how to do a proper loop for the casting on, "now you try!"</p><p>Orihime made it look so simple but in her own hands, the yarn seemed to take on a life of its own, simply refusing to be moulded and formed into the way she needed it to. Rukia sighed. She knew that she shouldn't be making comparisons. Orihime had a wealth of experience while she had only just started. But it was hard not to be discouraged as she found herself trying and then failing to do the casting-on.</p><p>Orihime was a wonderful teacher, patient and kind as she slowed down her own progress to demonstrate step-by-step exactly how to make the stitches. Yet, she seemed to already have a quarter of a scarf done while Rukia's own skein of yarn was more or less the same length with a very notable difference between her patience now and how it was before she started. She couldn't even get the first step right even after two hours of watching Orihime's demonstrations!</p><p>She reluctantly set her handiwork aside, eying at the time display on her phone with a frown. It was nearly dinner time and Ichigo was expecting her to be home soon so they can cook and eat together. She couldn't risk knitting or rather practising making loops for cast-ons when he's at home or it would ruin the surprise.</p><p>"I think I've done all that I can for the day. Thank you so much for your help today. I really appreciated it!"</p><p>Orihime offered her a sympathetic smile and words of encouragement.</p><p>"Cheer up! You still have time, Rukia-san! This is all new to you, of course you're going to struggle at first, but I'm sure you can do it! Kurosaki-kun would be <em>so</em> happy when he sees the finished product."</p><p>Rukia swallowed her own frustration and smiled at Orihime's kind words, giving a confident thumb's up in response as she packed up her things and left.</p><p>Orihime was right of course. There was still time. They have about three weeks left until Christmas. Kuchikis were nothing if not resourceful and tenacious to a fault.</p><p>Surely she would get the hang of things by then?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Rukia had a problem.</p><p>She knew that much as she stared at the calendar with a sense of surging dread, watching in muted horror as yet another day got crossed off in bold red marker, marking them all another day closer to Christmas.</p><p>Five more days till Christmas Eve and she was nowhere near done with her scarf. She had quickly abandoned the idea of knitting a matching beanie hat to go with the scarf. At this point, she would be lucky if she even got the scarf ready for Christmas Eve!</p><p>Her pride stung.</p><p>Rukia willfully suppressed the urge to curse as she glared at the tangled mess of yarn. It has been exactly three weeks from the day she first started knitting and the progress on the scarf was slow and halting.</p><p>She huffed, blowing the hair out of her face as she resumed the clicking and clacking of the needles, brows furrowed deep in concentration.</p><p>Never again!</p><p>Orihime with her infinitely superior sewing skills has assured her that the process should be easy enough that a beginner could finish one within a week. It has taken her nearly three times as long and the thing was still not done.</p><p>Rukia chided herself for even believing that she had the skills to pull this off when she couldn't even sew properly. Next time, Ichigo was getting something store bought and that was the end of it. The idea of a handmade gift was romantic enough until she realized just how much she has overestimated her crafting skills and the futility of it all as the knitwear resembled more of a sprawl of gnarly tangled mess of yarn than an actual piece of clothing despite her best efforts.</p><p>Uryuu made good on his promises and lent her a step-by-step pictorial how-to on knitting, after watching her struggle. She did everything right, followed the instructions to a T and used every second of the time she had outside of her paperwork sessions, Shinigami duties and work shifts at the café to knit. She had to be mindful of where she hid her surprise too, never keeping them at the same place long enough for Ichigo to be suspicious or stumble upon them by accident.</p><p>It was exhausting.</p><p>A smarter person would have cut their losses then and there, changing plans to get something else instead but Rukia had her pride. She refused to believe that she was being bested by what was at best a skein of yarn and an inanimate pair of wooden sticks.</p><p>For Ichigo, she knew it was going to be worth it. It was their first Christmas together in the Living World- a Shinigami and her Substitute Shinigami boyfriend living under the same roof, sleeping in the same bed, drinking from the same cup- the gross domestic stuff like couples walking in on each other in various state of undress behind ajar bathroom doors, but it never failed to send a strange flutter to her heart when she woke up to find a hand-written note from Ichigo about how he has already done the dishes and would be back later with the groceries.</p><p>Ichigo was always so good to her. Even when there were some days when she sincerely believed that the man existed for no other reason other than to push her buttons and drive her up the wall, there was never any doubt on her mind that he cared for her, loved her fiercely, reciprocating like for like, every ounce of love she poured into their bond.</p><p>He would never understand just how badly she wanted things to be perfect.</p><p>She <em>needed </em>things to be perfect.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Christmas Eve rolled by before they knew it.</p><p>Their dinner reservation was at 7 and Rukia was unable to hide the twitch on her lips as she put on her dress. The jewel-toned satin number slid against her warm skin, fitting her like a glove as she tugged on the zipper.</p><p>She told herself that it was silly to be nervous. She had been on dinner dates before and with Ichigo, sharing a meal was no different than what they did in the evenings. Yet there was an uprising of insects- bees, butterflies and what-nots at the pit of her stomach as she stared at her own reflection in the mirror. The sapphire blue contrasted sharply against her pale skin, complementing the colour of her eyes as she arranged her hair, letting the curled ends fall in wispy tendrils to frame her heart-shaped face.</p><p>She twirled in front of the mirror, smoothing at the imaginary wrinkles one last time before she fastened on her pearl drop earrings. The neckline of the dress was cut lower than what she was normally used to but she liked the look on Ichigo's face when he first saw her in it.</p><p>It was the same look he gave her as she exited the room with her hair curled, features accentuated with a light touch of makeup and a smile that met her eyes. He was always transparent to a fault, but seeing him with that reverent, awestruck look on his face, being the focus of his wide-eyed stares- like she breathed life into existence simply by being, it made her feel a little dizzy.</p><p>He cleaned up nicely for the evening. The button-down he wore was crisp and ironed, paired off with his dark low-rise jeans. As she made her way to him, she caught a whiff of his cologne- clean, musky and rich. She sighed, leaning into him as he wordlessly offered her his elbow and she obliged, gripping it tight as her fingers slipped into the crook.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright after all.</p><p>.</p><p>The restaurant that Ichigo had picked out for them was festively decorated for the occasion. The ambience was warm and decidedly romantic with dim lighting, candle lights at the table, classical music playing softly in the background. The chatter from the other restaurant patrons was lively but not terribly loud, so they were able to have their own conversation at the table with him asking how her day had been and her answering in between slow and careful bites.</p><p>Ichigo eyed her twitching fingers with a frown. Rukia barely even touched her food.</p><p>"Is the food not to your liking?"</p><p>She seemed to snap out of her heavy thoughts, picked up her fork to twirl at her linguine somewhat absent-mindedly at his prompting.</p><p>"N-No. I love the food. It's delicious."</p><p>The food on the set menu was more western than usual. Ichigo had ordered the filet-mignon while Rukia decided to go with the seafood pasta. He couldn't help but be concerned knowing that Rukia normally boasted a healthy appetite and had tried pasta dishes before- loved it even, thanks to Yuzu's endeavours to introduce more variety and flavours to her limited culinary experience.</p><p>He tried again.</p><p>"You seemed tense," he told her, "Is everything alright?"</p><p>She nodded, replied that everything was fine but Ichigo knew her well enough to be unconvinced.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>"If this is about the gift exchange, please don't be stressed out about it. I would love everything that you got me, even if it ends up being a Chappy-themed something that I'm sure you'll end up commandeering for your own use."</p><p>That earned him a snort and he took advantage of it to press on, "Ok so maybe not a Chappy-themed something then. I mean it though. I'd be happy even if all you got me was a roll of toilet paper. Honest!"</p><p>Ichigo's reassurance did nothing to the worry that gnawed at her. Her fists clenched but she knew better than to snap at him. It was not his fault and she wasn't lying, the food really was delicious. She just didn't have much of an appetite.</p><p>She scoffed, rolling her eyes, "I'm not nearly heartless enough to leave you with only one roll of toilet paper. I would at least gift you a standard pack of 24."</p><p>He laughed at that, a wistful smile curling at the corners of his lips as his hand reached for hers across the table.</p><p>"I'm glad then. 24 rolls of toilet paper are <em>exactly </em>what I had on my Christmas wish list."</p><p>Rukia's own chuckles came unprompted and the tension in her seemed to abate somewhat, enough for her to stop playing with her food and finish at least two-thirds of her main before the servers came to clear the dishes and served dessert.</p><p>They decided to cut the date short after dinner, cancelling the plan to go see the Christmas Illuminations at the nearby park. It was clear to Ichigo at least that there was something else on Rukia's mind. The midget would stew and suffer in silence, letting it eat away at her until he finally broached the subject and put her out of her misery.</p><p>Puffs of white smoke rose from his wide-mouth exhales as they left the restaurant. Rukia's hands were freezing cold in his and he didn't think that she was dressed warm enough for an excursion in the outdoors on a winter evening like this. The knee-length dress she had on was too short, even when she had her leggings and boots on and he would rather carve out his own heart before he let her catch a cold.</p><p>They stopped by the bakery to pick up their Christmas cake. The Victoria sponge was decorated with whipped cream and strawberries. Little figurines for Santa and his reindeers sat on top as decorations.</p><p>He didn't tell her that the cake was reserved months in advance. It was worth it if only to see how Rukia's eyes lit up at the sight, tugging him by the arm sleeves to proclaim just how cute the figurines were. The smile that came to rest on his own lips mirrored hers and his heart never felt warmer or fuller with her hand in his as they wandered back home, hands linked, fingers intertwined; cake in tow.</p><p>.</p><p>"<em>Tadaima!</em>"</p><p>Rukia yelled enthusiastically into the empty apartment as they crossed the threshold. She flicked on the light switches as she kicked off her high-heels, hanging her coat on the hangers by the door before making a beeline for the bathroom to freshen up.</p><p>Ichigo shook his head at her antics, setting the cake gently on the kitchen counter before removing his own coat.</p><p>His own present for Rukia was carefully tucked away by the bedside table, sealed in a neat little box and wrapped with bright red ribbons. He retrieved it while the sound of running water echoed from behind the bathroom doors.</p><p>It was a bit premature and somewhat expensive- the gesture of gifting someone with jewellery when they have only just been together for less than three months (officially that is) but with Rukia he thought, nothing was too much. Rukia deserved the stars, everything he had in his power to give and then some.</p><p>"I-I am ready."</p><p>Her voice was uncharacteristically shy as she made her way into their living room with a wrapped present of her own in her hands. Her face has been scrubbed clean of makeup but she glowed even without it. Her eyes fell to the square box in his hand and her fingers trembled as she accepted it from him.</p><p>"Ladies first," said Ichigo, "go ahead and open it!"</p><p>She tugged at the ribbons and almost immediately gasped, clamping a hand to her mouth when she saw what was inside the box. Her eyes glimmered, touched by what she had been given.</p><p>"Ichigo!"</p><p>Inside the box was the cutest pair of silver stud earrings she had ever seen. Set in the shape of sitting bunnies, they were tiny, small enough that it would not get in the way of things during work, especially during Hollow-slaying but detailed enough that the bunny enthusiast in her approved. The pink ears stood out against the silver, as did the little nub they had for their cotton tails.</p><p>Her heart swelled with emotions as tears pricked at her eyes. She wasted no time in taking off the earrings she had on and putting them on instead.</p><p>Ichigo knew her so well. It was something so thoughtful and cute that she never knew she needed. She almost felt embarrassed with what she had given him instead. She wanted to tell him to hold off on unwrapping the present. What she had given him was nowhere near as special as what he had gifted her with and she was going to replace it with something better by tomorrow.</p><p>But then she heard the sound of wrapping papers being ripped and tore.</p><p>Too late, she chewed at her bottom lip; Ichigo had already started tearing at his present and Rukia winced, her face colouring.</p><p>It was embarrassing to see the misshapen thing hanging around his neck.</p><p>Seeing it from this angle, every flaw, every hole was made glaringly obvious. It was an ugly thing, lumpy and bulgy at certain parts and seemed to feature a strange mix of patterns halfway through. It was too long, even for Ichigo, and he had to loop it around his neck three times before it came to a respectable length for him.</p><p>She was mortified that she had ever thought it would be a suitable gift to someone who changed her world so readily. Ichigo must be so disappointed to know that he had given her such a thoughtful gift while she had gifted him with what must be the world's ugliest scarf.</p><p>She meant well of course and started off with such high hopes. She wanted to make Ichigo proud of her and to see him smile, touched by her present. It was so unfair. Orihime made it look so easy but It took her an age and a half just to get the stitches right. All those time she spent squinting at the tiny pictures on Ishida-san's books wasted. Maybe she was just stupid to begin with. She gulped, suddenly feeling miserable.</p><p>"T-Take it off!"</p><p>She wished she had given him something else; something better, something less mangled and crooked in general. But Ichigo seemed not to have noticed this as he wounded the scarf tighter around his neck.</p><p>"I don't want to."</p><p>Her fists clenched; her voice on the verge of breaking.</p><p>"B-But it's <em>hideous</em>."</p><p>"<em>Tch—</em>" his arms tugged at her, pulling her close by the waist "—well I happen to <em>love</em> it."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Well, for starters, it's very soft and very warm. I'd say it's more than practical as a scarf and I like the colour. The length is just right."</p><p>She snorted. The only length this monstrosity was right for was for lining the bin.</p><p>"Stop it! You're just trying to make me feel better. Be honest. You hate it!"</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>"You do!"</p><p>"<em>Rukiaa!"</em></p><p>Ichigo huffed at that, brows furrowing. He knew just how stubborn Rukia could be and he didn't want to go down that route with her. It would be a shame to have this night end on a bitter note like a shouting match between them when all he wanted to do was to make memories with her. His expression was almost unreadable as he growled, "<em>Fine!</em> You want to know how I <em>really</em> feel about your present?"</p><p><em>Yes, </em>she thought as she dug her fingernails deep into the flesh of her palm, bracing herself for the truth. Ichigo had always been open with her, honest about what he thought of her artistic capabilities. A strong Shinigami like her can handle any form of criticism. She deserved it anyway what with the lousy gift she gave.</p><p>He kissed her full on the lips.</p><p>The press of his lips against hers surprised her. Her eyes widened but then a heartbeat later, they fluttered shut. She sighed as she leaned into him and his touch, curling her fingers in his soft hair. Ichigo has always known the ways to her heart, the right things to do and the right things to say to make her melt.</p><p>With him, fickle things like emotions and feelings were a double-edged sword, but for the high that he brought forth with just a simple brush of his lips against hers, the way his arms cradled hers, Rukia supposed the lows were almost worthwhile too. She parted her lips for him, making him groan as the kiss deepened, their noses brushing, hearts beating in sync to each other.</p><p>At length, they part, chest heaving, lungs burning for air. Her face was flushed from the exertion. The heated look Ichigo gave her was not helping by the slightest. It made her a little weak in the knees, staring into his golden eyes, liking how the calloused pad of his thumb felt as he brushed at her swollen lips.</p><p>There was a hint of mischief to his eyes as he chuckled.</p><p>"I told you. I love it. Not as much as I love the maker though."</p><p>Rukia blushed. A retort was sitting at the tip of her tongue, something about how his father seemed to be rubbing off on him and that he was growing shameless by the day.</p><p>.</p><p>"<em>Snow! It's snowing!"</em></p><p>Rukia was the first to look away as they both turned their attention towards the window, staring and peering at the scene outside when they heard noises and cheerful shrieks. Sure enough, people on the streets were gasping and laughing as powdery white snowflakes descended, landing on heated cheeks and pink noses alike.</p><p>She chanced a glance at him, only to find him watching her. The curve on his lips was soft and indulgent, practically unheard of for a man with his reputation for scowling but softer still was the way his eyes seemed to hold her stare. The warmth that found its way to her heart was unbridled joy and all her sharp words and verbal jabs faded from her mind.</p><p>It felt magical just being here with him. To think that after all that they have been through, all the heartaches and countless sleepless nights they have spent apart during their seventeen months, she would find herself standing right next to him one day, watching the first snow of the season with him.</p><p>It was worth it. All of it was worth it. Heaven, Nirvana- they were merely words for an afterlife that Soul Society would never be able to compare but this mythical sense of bliss, being here with Ichigo in the Living World, it was close enough.</p><p>She laughed as she got on her feet, standing on tip-toes to wrap her arms around her boyfriend and bury her face into his chest. She was so unbelievably lucky to have him, to be able to be here and share this moment with him.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Ichigo."</p><p>"Ah," Ichigo smiled, leaning down to kiss her on the tip of her nose, "Merry Christmas to you too, Rukia."</p><p>He gave her a roguish grin and that was all the warning Rukia got before she found herself unceremoniously hoisted into his arms. Her shrieks and protests were at first wilfully ignored and later, silenced by the eager press of his lips against hers as he bridal-carried her into their bedroom, the kisses growing hungrier as the door slammed shut behind them.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No smut just some tooth-rotting fluff to kick off 2021. I hope you liked it, Ari! I tried really hard so have some IshiHime goodness too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>